


The morning after

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: When Sergio wakes up next to a naked Luka, all hell breaks loose.





	The morning after

When he woke up, the first thing Sergio noticed, even before opening his eyes, was that his head hurt. He groaned, hating himself for drinking too much the night before. Almost no memory of this evening came back to his mind. He remembered winning a game with Real, then celebrating it with his teammates. At some point, his eyes had fallen on Luka and Gareth as the two boyfriends were smiling happily and dancing with each other. He remembered a sour taste rising up his throat at the sight. It hurt, to be faced with everything he desired but couldn’t have. Then he decided that he needed another drink and he couldn’t reach any of his memories beyond that point.

Opening his eyes with the hungover wrecking his brain was a real challenge, and for a moment he contemplated just rolling back onto the covers to agonize in silence. However, as he shifted, he suddenly realized that a warm body was pressed against his, gentle arms circling his chest, small hands pressing against his back. The bedsheets kept them warm, but Sergio could tell that there were both naked, leaving no doubt on the reason why this stranger was sharing a bed with him.

Soft locks of hair were tickling his torso and he could hear his partner’s quiet breathing, just as he felt his stomach falling and rising slowly. His smell was intoxicating too and Sergio couldn’t help but run a hand up his back, savoring the texture of that smooth skin. Shivers appeared under his fingers and his lover of the night let out a soft gasp, but didn’t wake up.

Sergio bit his lip, now content with his fate, his headache almost forgotten. If only he could get his hand back on his memories from that night… But with some luck, he could always make some new ones with that delightful creature laying on top of him. Some blurry reminiscence from the back of his mind assured Sergio that this small being holding tight onto him was downright gorgeous.

That was the last push. Sergio forced himself to open his eyes despite the pain crushing his skull, grimacing a little. Despite the discomfort, he needed to take a look at the beauty cuddled against him. Strands of golden hair hid his face and Sergio pushed them back gently, only to freeze his shock when he finally put a name on those angelic features.

Luka. Luka’s naked body was draped all over him. Luka and him made love last night. Or maybe they just fucked. Without any clear memory of last night’s events, Sergio couldn’t be sure.

He was conflicted about this discovery. One part of him loved having Luka all curled up against him and wanted the smaller man to stay there forever. This whole scene looked like it was taken from one of Sergio’s most secret fantasies. However, he couldn’t be completely happy about it, for one simple reason.

Luka was dating Gareth.

According to some rumors, they were even engaged. If he had been in his right mind, and most importantly, sober, Sergio would have never dared sleeping with Luka. Not when he could already imagine the betrayed look on Gareth’s upon discovering that his boyfriend cheated on him with one of his closest friend. As good waking up next to Luka felt, it wasn’t worth losing his trust.

With this fear plaguing his mind, Sergio gently pushed Luka to the other side of the bed. The midfielder whimpered in his sleep, trying to wrap his arms around him again, but Sergio slipped out of the bed before he could achieve it. In the end, Luka turned around, hugging a pillow instead. He looked so perfect, so pure and Sergio couldn’t help but feel guilty for spoiling that innocence. In his mind, nothing that happened was Luka’s fault. Like the rest of the team, he knew how Luka would lose all control under the influence of alcohol. No, he was angry at himself for taking advantage of it, even if he couldn’t remember a thing.

Deep down, he hoped that Luka would forget this whole night, too. His friend would go back to the course of his life and no harm would be done Hoping to achieve that, Sergio quickly gathered his clothes scattered all across the room while keeping an eye on the sleeping beauty sprawled over the bed. He hurried to put his pants and boxers on, wanting to be out of the room when Luka would wake up. His shoes were next and Sergio had his shirt in hands, ready to put it on, when the door of the room opened on Gareth.

Sergio froze, knowing that despite his efforts, everything was ruined. Panic overwhelmed him and he looked down, not wanting to see the hurt and shocked look on Gareth’s face. His friend certainly hated him, and he wasn’t strong enough to deal with it, not when his head hurt, almost as much as his heart. He grabbed what was left of his belongings and ran for the door, still avoiding Gareth’s eyes. Behind him, he heard Luka mumbling something, but he was too stressed out to figure the words.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized to Gareth, while he knew that no word would be enough to fix what he’d done.

Then he fled, too fast for Gareth to catch him back. He didn’t recognize his surroundings, but he ran straight for the exit, not caring about anything else. Once he stepped outside, the wind slapped him harshly and the cold bit at his still not covered chest. Sergio scowled, but somehow believed that he deserved this, deserved all these struggles. He had certainly destroyed his best friends’ relationship, for all he knew, he could suffer from the cold as retaliation.

Once he was sure that he ran far away enough, that no one would come running after him, he started looking for a bus that would drive him home. It wasn’t the most glamorous, sure, but that would be more than coherent with his walk of shame.

 

Sergio spent the next days locked up in his house, too afraid to cross ways with Gareth if he dared to step out outside. He didn’t answer when people rang at the door, feeling miserable and hating himself. He knew he would have to face him at training, eventually, and he dreaded how that would go. He was the captain, the one supposed to watch over the harmony of the team, and yet he was the one who ruined everything.

He tried to prepare himself for his confrontation with Gareth, but each time he attempted to come up with a speech in front of his mirror, his voice would break and he would end up feeling even more despicable. However, he knew he couldn’t ignore his duty and when the day came, he went to training, even though his stomach was in knots.

He expected Gareth to corner him the moment he would see him, but the Welsh man did no such thing. On the contrary, he kept his distance and Sergio it should have brought him some relief, but it didn’t. He still felt horrible, and somehow not being able to explain himself to Gareth made him feel even worse.

Contrary to what he was expecting, Gareth and Luka stayed just as close as they were before. So at least Sergio didn’t completely ruin their couple. That was the good thing. But Luka avoided Sergio as much as Gareth did now, not that he could blame him. Sometimes Sergio caught the midfielder looking at him though and he always looked incredibly sad.

Sergio hated this. Luka and Gareth mattered so, so much to him, and not being able to share his days with them slowly killed him from inside. He needed to be near them as much as he needed to breathe. They were his sun, the reason he managed to keep the team in check now that Iker wasn’t here anymore, leaving all the responsibilities on him. Without them, he was falling apart.

As time went by, the heartbreaking looks Luka sent him sometimes started worrying Sergio more and more. He still couldn’t remember what happened that fateful night and he imagined the worst things. What if Luka didn’t want what happened? What if Sergio ruined his life without even knowing?

It kept him awake at night, to the point where it started impacting his performance on the field. He could tell the situation wouldn’t solve itself, not if he kept playing chicken. Also, he couldn’t spend his whole life wondering about what really happened when he was drunk.

He didn’t dare go to Luka, though. The midfielder certainly had enough problems because of him already. Instead, at the end of a training session, he grabbed Gareth’s shoulder before the striker could go to the shower.

“Sergio…”

“Wait and listen to me please. I know you must hate me after what happened, but I leave you alone after this, I promise. I can’t remember anything from that night and I… I just need to know if… If I hurt Lukita. If that’s the case, I’ll leave Real so that he won’t have to deal with me every day, the mercato isn’t far away and I can get all the papers done in time…”

“What the hell are you saying, Sergio? You’re not going anywhere! Wait, what do you mean, you don’t remember?”

Gareth was staring at him, a confused look in his eyes. Sergio’s mouth was dry, but he still forced himself to give Gareth an explanation.

“All I remember was drinking after the game and then I woke up next to Luka. I have no idea what happened in-between. I’m so sorry, Gareth, I never meant to break your trust by sleeping with your boyfriend behind your back, I swear, I never…”

“Wait, you think that’s what happened? That’s why you’ve been staying away from us all this time?”

“Well, yes, I…”

Gareth didn’t give him time to finish talking. He pulled him into a hug, almost crushing him in his embrace. Sergio only truly realized how much he missed this when tears of joy started gathering in his eyes. He closed them, enjoying the moment to its fullest, afraid that it was just a dream, that he would wake up and that Gareth would hate him again. Instead, the Welsh man started rubbing his back in a soothing gesture.

“I missed you so much, Sese, you have no idea… You should have stayed to sort this out with us, it would have spared us all so much pain. No, scratch that, it’s also our fault. Luka and I thought the best choice was to give you space, but obviously we were wrong. I’m sorry we had to go through this. Now let’s sit down so I can tell you what really happened, okay?”

Sergio nodded weakly, his heart in his throat. After all that time, he would finally know the truth about that night. Obediently, he let Gareth lead him to a bench. However, before he could start with the explanations, a familiar face peeked out from the other side of the locker room. When he realized that Gareth and Sergio were together, Luka slowly got nearer, as if he feared he would frighten his captain.

“Do… Do you agree to talk with us again?” Luka asked shyly, and Sergio couldn’t ignore the spark of hope in his eyes.

“Yes! Of course I do!” Sergio exclaimed, barely believing what was happening.

“Really? You’re sure? I wouldn’t want us to make you uncomfortable or…”

“Calm down, Luka. From what I understood, this is all a misunderstanding. Sese forgot everything about that night and he thought that you cheated him on me with him or even worse, that he forced himself on you.”

“What? How could you believe that? I would never cheat on Gareth, just like I know you could never hurt me, Sese. You must have felt so terrible…”

Luka sat next to Sergio so he could hug him too under Gareth’s approving eyes and once more, Sergio felt like crying as he wrapped his arms around the small Croatian. Luka noticed him and he smiled gently at him.

“Shh, it’s okay, Sergio. We’re here now. We missed you so much, you have no idea.”

“Of course I do. I missed you so much too.” Sergio whispered back.

“We still need to clear up some things though.” Gareth intervened, putting a hand on Luka’s shoulder.

“Oh, sure.” His boyfriend agreed, letting go of Sergio.

He immediately missed his touch, but hated himself for it too. Everything seemed to be well again between them, now was not the moment for Sergio to swoon over Luka or Gareth.

“So, what’s the truth? Did nothing happen between Luka and I? Because that’s hard to believe.”

“Oh, I didn’t say that. You two sure got busy and Luka loved it, trust me. A shame you don’t remember that.” Gareth grinned.

At those words, Luka blushed brightly while Sergio got even more confused than before.

“Wait, why aren’t you angry at us then? I don’t understand.”

“Because Gareth was with us that night, too.” Luka mumbled, still embarrassed.

“With us? What do you mean?”

“We should start from the beginning or you will get confused. You see, Luka and me like you. An awful lot. We talked together and we considered, you know, offering you to join our relationship. But we were afraid of how you would react and we didn’t want to risk ruining our friendship. Until Luka got all daring because he was drunk and started hitting on you, making that exact offer to you…”

“Wait, does that mean what I’m thinking?”

“Yes, we both made love with you that night, Sese. I woke up first and went to take a shower, but you and Luka looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to disturb you. I’m sorry it led to all those misunderstandings. But now that we explained everything, would you like that? To date us, I mean.”

Sergio stayed speechless, not believing what was happening to him.

“Wait, you can’t be serious! You… You really both want me?”

As an answer, Luka put a soft but determined kiss on his lips, making him shut up for good. When they parted, Sergio blinked, still in a daze from all the emotions filling his chest.

“We love you, Sergio, of course we want you to be part of our lives, if that’s okay with you.”

“Are you kidding? How could I not be okay with that? It’s everything I’ve ever wished for!”

“Well, then…”

Luka stepped aside, and for a second Sergio feared he had done something wrong, until Gareth got close to him, although looking a bit hesitant. He couldn’t really blame the Welsh man. During all those days, he must have believed that Sergio ran away because he didn’t want to be with him. Now was time for his captain to show him how wrong that assumption had been.

Sergio grabbed him by his shirt and crashed their lips together, groaning a little at the sensation. The moment Gareth started kissing him, some memories started flashing behind his eyelids, all filled to the brim with pleasure. He remembered already tasting those lips, Gareth’s hands gripping at his waist, his hips thrusting against Sergio’s…

A low moan escaped him and Gareth took advantage of it to invade his mouth with his tongue. Sergio’s fingers clenched over his shoulder blades as the kiss grew more and more passionate. He could also feel Luka’s hungry stare on them and he loved it with all his heart, loved how these two gorgeous and wonderful men seemed to be interested in them for some reason.

“I know how much you must be enjoying it, Gareth, but we should take this home, don’t you think? We need to remind Sese of so many things…” Luka whispered seductively against his ear.

Sergio gasped when the kiss ended, still breathless from it. A shiver ran down his spine as some of said memories came back to his mind. Luka on top of him, rolling his hips like there was no tomorrow, fucking himself on his cock. Gareth praising him, whispering in his ear how well he was doing, how he couldn’t wait to take him once Sergio would be done with Luka.

So many things he wished his mind didn’t keep from him for so long. So many things he wanted to experiment again as soon as possible.

“Good idea, Luka. And this time, let’s make sure to satisfy and exhaust him so much that he won’t be able to run away in the morning.”

At those words, Sergio gulped hard. He could already tell this was going to be a long, long night, but there was nothing he wanted more in this world.


End file.
